wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XXIII
Zaledwie koniom wypocząwszy, uciekali tak śpiesznie, że gdy księżyc wytoczył się na step byli już w okolicach Studenki za Waładynką. Naprzód jechał pan Wołodyjowski, pilnie się na wszystkie strony rozglądając, za nim Zagłoba obok Heleny, a pochód zamykał Rzędzian, prowadzący konie juczne i dwa powodowe, których ze stajni Horpyny zabrać nie omieszkał. Zagłobie nie zamykały się usta, bo też istotnie i miał co opowiadać kniaziównie, która zamknięta w dzikim jarze, o świecie nie wiedziała. Opowiadał jej więc, jak jej od początku szukali, jak Skrzetuski aż do Perejasławia chodził szukać Bohuna, o którego posiekaniu nie wiedział, jak wreszcie Rzędzian tajemnicę jej ukrycia od atamana wydostał i takową do Zbaraża przywiózł. – Boże miłosierny! – mówiła Helena podnosząc ku księżycowi swoją śliczną, bledziuchną twarz – to pan Skrzetuski aż za Dniepr po mnie chodził? – Do Perejasławia, jak ci to powtarzam. I pewnie byłby tu razem z nami przybył, gdyby nie to, żeśmy czasu posyłać po niego nie mieli, chcąc zaraz iść ci z pomocą. Nic on jeszcze nie wie o twoim ocaleniu i za duszę twoją co dzień się modli – ale już go nie żałuj. Niechże się jeszcze jakiś czas pomartwi, gdy taka czeka go nagroda – A ja myślałam, że wszyscy o mnie zapomnieli, i jeno o śmierć Boga prosiłam! – Nie tylkośmy o tobie nie zapomnieli, aleśmy przez wszystek czas nad tym tylko deliberowali, jak by to ci przyjść z pomocą. Aż dziw pomyśleć! Bo że tam ja głowę suszyłem i Skrzetuski, to i słuszna, ale oto ten rycerz, który przed nami jedzie, z równąż ochotą nie szczędził ni pracy, ni ręki. – Niechże jemu Bóg to nagrodzi! – Już wy to oboje widać macie, że ludzie do was lgną, ale Wołodyjowskiemu naprawdę wdzieczność winnaś, bo jakom rzekł, takeśmy we dwóch spłatali Bohuna jak szczupaka. – Wiele mnie pan Skrzetuski jeszcze w Rozłogach o panu Wołodyjowskim jako o najlepszym swym przyjacielu powiadał... – I słusznie uczynił. Wielka to dusza w małym ciele. Teraz on jakoś zgłupiał, bo go widać twoja gładkość odurzyła, ale poczekaj, niech się jeno oswoi i przyjdzie do siebie! Siłaśmy z nim na elekcji dokazywali. – To jest nowy król? – I tegoś, niebogo, nie wiedziała w onej przeklętej pustyni? Jak to! Jan Kazimierz, jeszcze zeszłej jesieni obran, już ósmy miesiąc panuje. Wielka teraz będzie z hultajstwem wojna, ale daj Boże, żeby szczęśliwa, gdyż księcia Jeremiego spostponowali, a obrali innych, którzy tak do tego zdatni jak ja do żeniaczki. – A pan Skrzetuski pójdzie na wojnę? – Szczery to żołnierz i nie wiem, czyli tego dokażesz, żeby nie poszedł. Już to my obaj jednacy! Kiedy to proch nas zaleci, żadna siła nas nie utrzyma. Oj! daliśmy się hultajstwu obaj zeszłego roku dobrze we znaki. Nocy by nie starczyło, gdybym ci chciał wszystko, tak właśnie, jak było, opowiadać... Pewnie, że pójdziemy, ale już z lekkim sercem, bo to grunt, żeśmy ciebie, niebożę odnaleźli, bez której nam się życie przykrzyło. Kniaziówna pochyliła swoją słodką twarz ku Zagłobie. – Nie wiem, za coś mnie waćpan pokochał, ale już pewnie nie kochasz mnie więcej niż ja waćpana. Zagłoba począł sapać z zadowolenia. – Tak–że mnie to miłujesz? – O, jako żywo! – Bóg–że ci zapłać, bo mi będzie starość lżejsza. Nieraz się tam jeszcze podwiki za człowiekiem oglądają, co i w Warszawie w czasie elekcji bywało. Wołodyjowski świadek! Ale nic mi już po amorach i na przekór krwi gorącej chętnie ojcowskim sentymentem będę się kontentował. Nastało milczenie, jeno konie poczęły parskać silnie jeden za drugim na pomyślną dla podróżnych wróżbę. – Zdrów! zdrów! – odpowiadali jeźdźcy. Noc była jasna. Księżyc coraz wyżej wypływał na niebo nabite migotliwymi gwiazdami i stawał się coraz mniejszy, bledszy... Utrudzone bachmaty zwolniły kroku, a i jadących poczęło ogarniać znużenie. Wołodyjowski pierwszy wstrzymał konia. – Czas by spocząć – rzekł. – Brzask już niedługo. – Czas! – powtórzył Zagłoba. – Już mi się ze snu zdaje, że mój koń ma dwa łby. Jednakże przed odpoczynkiem Rzędzian pomyślał o wieczerzy; rozpalił więc ogień, a następnie zdjąwszy z konia biesagi począł z nich wydobywać zapasy, w które się był u Burłaja w Jampolu jeszcze zaopatrzył, jako to: chleb z kukurydzy, zimne mięsiwa, bakalie i wino włoskie. Na widok dwóch worków skórzanych dobrze płynem wydętych, które wydawały odgłos bełkocący i słodki, pan Zagłoba zapomniał o śnie – inni też chętnie zabrali się do jedzenia i jedli. Starczyło dla wszystkich obficie, a gdy mieli już dosyć, pan Zagłoba obtarł połą usta i rzekł: – Do śmierci nie przestanę powtarzać: dziwne są sądy boże! Otoś jest wolna, moja mościa panno, a my, ucieszeni, siedzim sobie tutaj sub Jove i winko Burłaja popijamy. Nie powiem, żeby węgrzyn nie był lepszy, bo to skórą pachnie, ale w drodze i ono się przygodzi. – Jednemu się nie mogę wydziwić – rzekła Helena – że Horpyna zgodziła się mnie wydać waćpanom tak łatwo. Pan Zagłoba począł spoglądać na Wołodyjowskiego, następnie na Rzędziana i mrugać mocno. – Zgodziła się, bo musiała. Zresztą nie ma co ukrywać, bo nie wstyd, żeśmy ich oboje z Czeremisem zgładzili. – Jak to? – pytała z przestrachem kniaziówna. – A toś nie słyszała wystrzałów? – Słyszałam, alem myślała, że to Czeremis strzela. – Nie Czeremis to był, ale ten tu pachołek, który na wylot czarownicę przestrzelił. Diabeł w nim siedzi, na to zgoda, ale nie mógł inaczej postąpić, bo czarownica, nie wiem, czy wietrząc coś, czy tak sobie z determinacji, naparła się jechać z nami. Trudnoż było na to pozwolić, bo zaraz by się obejrzała, że nie do Kijowa jedziemy. Ustrzelił ci ją tedy, ustrzelił, a ja tego Czeremisa zaciukałem. Prawdziwe to monstrum afrykańskie i myślę, że Bóg mi tego za złe nie poczyta. Musi być i w piekle z niego powszechna abominacja. Przed samym odjazdem z jaru pojechałem naprzód i poodciągałem ich trochę na stronę, żebyś się widoku trupów nie przelękła lub za zły omen sobie tego nie poczytała. Na to kniaziówna: – Za wiele ja już bliższych sobie nieżywymi w tych okropnych czasach widziałam, abym się miała bać widoku zamordowanych, ale przecie wolałabym krwi za sobą nie zostawiać, żeby nas Bóg za nią nie pokarał. – Nie rycerska też to była sprawa – rzekł szorstko Wołodyjowski – do której nie chciałem ręki przyłożyć. – Co tam, mój jegomość, deliberować – rzekł Rzędzian – kiedy inaczej być nie mogło. Żebyśmy to kogo dobrego starli, to jeszcze nie mówię, ale nieprzyjaciół Boga wolno, a ja to przecie sam widział, że ta czarownica z diabłami w komitywę wchodziła. Nie tego mnie też żal! – A czegoż to imć pan Rzędzian żałuje? – pytała kniaziówna. – Bo tam są zakopane pieniądze, o których mi Bohun powiedział, a waszmościowie tak pilili, że nie starczyło czasu odkopać, choć miejsce koło młyna wiedziałem dobrze. Serce mi się też krajało, że trzeba było tyle dobroci wszelakiej w tamtej komnacie, co to w niej panna mieszkała, ostawić. – Obacz no, jakiego będziesz miała sługę! – mówił do kniaziówny Zagłoba. – Z wyjątkiem swego pana, z samego on by diabła skórę zdarł, żeby sobie kołnierz z niej uczynić. – Da Bóg, nie będzie imć pan Rzędzian na moją niewdzięczność narzekał – odpowiedziała Helena. – Dziękuję pokornie jejmość pannie! – rzekł całując ją w rękę pachołek. Przez ten czas Wołodyjowski siedział milczący, jeno wino z bukłaka popijał i marsem nadrabiał, aż to niezwykłe mu milczenie zwróciło uwagę Zagłoby. – A pan Michał – rzekł – ledwie kiedy jakie słowo puści. – Tu stary zwrócił się do kniaziówny: – Nie mówiłżem ci, że mu twoja gładkość rozum i mowę odejmuje? – Przespałbyś się waćpan lepiej przede dniem! – odparł zmieszany mały rycerz i począł wąsikami i mocno ruszać, tak właśnie jak zając, gdy sobie chce dodać fantazji. Ale stary szlachcic miał słuszność. Nadzwyczajna piękność kniaziówny trzymała małego rycerza jakoby w ciągłym odurzeniu. Patrzył na nią, patrzył, a w duchu się pytał: zali to może być, by taka po ziemi chodziła? Wiele on bowiem piękności w życiu widział – piękna była panna Anna i panna Barbara Zbaraskie, urodziwa nad podziw i Anusia Borzobohata, rzęsista była i panna Żukówna, do której się Roztworowski zalecał, i Wierszułłowa Skoropadzka, i Bohowitynianka, ale żadna z nich nie mogła się równać z tym cudnym kwiatem stepowym. Wobec tamtych bywał pan Wołodyjowski i ochoczy, i mowny, a teraz, gdy spoglądał na te oczy aksamitne, słodkie a mdlejące, na te jedwabne ich zasłony, których cień padał aż na jagody, na ten włos rozsypany, jakby kwiat hiacyntowy, po ramionach i plecach, na strzelistość postaci, na pierś wypukłą i tchnieniem lekko kołysaną, od której biło ciepło lube, na te wszystkie białości liliowe i róże a maliny ust – gdy na to wszystko spoglądał pan Wołodyjowski, wówczas po prostu języka w gębie zapominał i, co najgorsza, że się sobie wydawał niezgrabny, głupi, a zwłaszcza, mały, ale to tak mały, że aż śmieszny. „To jest księżna, a ja żaczek!” – myślał sobie z pewną goryczą i rad by był, żeby się jaka przygoda zdarzyła, żeby z ciemności ukazał się jaki olbrzym, bo dopiero wówczas pokazałby biedny pan Michał, że nie taki to on mały, jak się wydaje! Drażniło go i to, że pan Zagłoba, kontent widocznie, że córuchna jego tak oczy ludzkie rwie, krząkał co chwila i już podrwiwać zaczynał, i oczami okrutnie mrugał. A tymczasem ona siedziała przed ogniskiem, różowym płomieniem i białym miesiącem oświetlona, słodka, spokojna i coraz piękniejsza. – Przyznaj, panie Michale – mówił nazajutrz rano Zagłoba, gdy się na chwilę sami znaleźli – że drugiej takiej dziewki nie masz w całej Rzeczypospolitej. Jeżeli mi taką drugą pokażesz, pozwolę ci się nazwać szołdrą i imparitatem sobie zadać. – Tego ja waćpanu nie neguję... – odrzekł mały rycerz. – Specjał to jest i rarytet, jakiego dotychczas nie oglądałem, gdyż nawet i owe figury bogiń tak właśnie z marmuru udane, jakoby żywe, któreśmy w pałacu Kazanowskich widzieli, nie mogą wejść z nią w paragon. Nie dziwno mi teraz, że najlepsi mężowie za łby o nią chodzą – bo warto. – A co? a co? – mówił Zagłoba. – Dalibóg, nie wiadomo, kiedy gładsza, rano czy wieczór? bo ona ciągle w takowej ozdobie jak róża chodzi. Powiadałem ci, że to i ja kiedyś nadzwyczajnej byłem urody, ale już jej musiałem i wówczas ustąpić, choć inni mówią, że do mnie kubek w kubek podobna. – Idźże waszmość do licha! – zakrzyknął mały rycerz. – Nie gniewaj się, panie Michale, bo już i tak marsem nadrabiasz. Spoglądasz na nią jak kozieł na kapustę, a ciągle się marszczysz; przysiągłby kto, że cię żądze kąsają, ale nie dla psa kiełbasa. – Tfu! – rzekł Wołodyjowski – jak się waćpan nie wstydzisz starym będąc takowe głupstwa prawić? – A to czego się chmurzysz? – Bo waćpan to myślisz, że już wszystko zło przeminęło jako ptak na powietrzu i żeśmy już całkiem bezpieczni, a tu dobrze trzeba jeszcze deliberować, żeby to jednego uniknąć, drugie ominąć. Droga jeszcze przed nami okrutna i Bóg wie, co nas spotkać może, bo te strony, do których jedziemy, muszą już być dotychczas w ogniu. – Kiedy ja ją z Rozłogów Bohunowi wykradłem, gorzej było, bo nas ścigali z tyłu, a z przodu był bunt; jednakowoż przeszedłem przez całą Ukrainę jakoby przez płomień – i aż do Baru zaszedłem. A od czego głowa na karku? W najgorszym razie do Kamieńca nie tak daleko. – Ba! ale Turkom i Tatarom także do niego niedaleko. – Co mnie waćpan tam powiadasz! – Powiadam, co jest – i mówię, że warto nad tym podeliberować. Lepiej nam Kamieniec ominąć i ku Barowi ruszyć, bo Kozacy piernacze szanują, z czernią sobie poradzimy, a jak nas jeden Tatar raz na oko weźmie, tak i po wszystkim! Znam ja się z nimi od dawna i potrafię przed czambułem iść razem z ptactwem i z wilkami, ale gdybyśmy prosto na czambuł wpadli, tedybym i ja już na to nie poradził. – To idźmy na Bar albo koło Baru; niech tam tych kamienieckich Lipków i Czeremisów dżuma w karwaserach wydusi ! Waćpan o tym nie wiesz, że Rzędzian wziął i od Burłaja piernacz. Możemy wszędy między kozactwem śpiewający chodzić. Co najgorsze pustynie jużeśmy przejechali, wejdziemy teraz w ludzki kraj. Trzeba też i o tym pomyśleć, żeby się o wieczornym udoju w chutorach zatrzymywać, bo dla dziewki to i przystojniej, i wygodniej. Ale już mi się tak zdaje, panie Michale, że za czarno rzeczy widzisz Co u did'ka! żeby zaś trzech chłopów – nie pochlebiając sobie ani wam, na schwał przednich – nie dało sobie rady w stepie! Połączmy nasze fortele z twoją szablą i hajda! nic lepszego nie mamy do roboty. Rzędzian ma i Burłajowy piernacz, a to grunt, bo Burłaj teraz całym Podolem rządzi, a byle się za Bar przedostać, to tam już Lanckoroński z kwarcianymi chorągwiami. Hajda! panie Michale, czasu nie traćmy! Jakoż nie tracili czasu i rwali stepem ku północy i zachodowi, ile tylko konie mogły nadążyć. Na wysokości Mohylowa weszli w kraj gęściej osiadły, tak że wieczorami wszędy nietrudno było znaleźć chutory lub wsie, w których zatrzymywali się na noclegi, ale rumiane zorze ranne zastawały ich zawsze już na koniach i w drodze. Szczęściem, lato było suche, dnie znojne, noce rosiste, a rankami srebrzył się cały step jakoby szronem okryty. Wody wiatr wysuszył, rzeki poopadały – i przebywali je bez trudności. Idąc czas jakiś wzdłuż i w górę Łozowej zatrzymali się na dłuższy nieco wypoczynek w Szarogrodzie, w którym stał pułk kozacki do komendy Burłaja należący. Tam zastali wysłańców Burłajowych, a między nimi setnika Kunę, którego w Jampolu na uczcie u Burłaja widzieli. Ten zdziwił się trochę, że nie idą na Bracław, Rajgród i Skwirę do Kijowa, ale zresztą żadne podejrzenie nie postało mu w umyśle, zwłaszcza iż Zagłoba wytłumaczył mu, że nie poszli tamta drogą z obawy Tatarów, którzy się od strony Dniepru mieli ruszyć. Mówił im natomiast Kuna, że Burłaj wysłał go do pułku, by pochód zapowiedział, i że sam ze wszystkimi wojskami jampolskimi i z budziackimi Tatary lada chwila do Szarogrodu także ściągnie, skąd dalej zaraz ruszą. Przyszli gońce do Burłaja od Chmielnickiego z wieścią, że wojna rozpoczęta i rozkazami, by wszystkie pułki na Wołyń prowadził – Burłaj zaś z dawna już i sam chciał pod Bar walić i tylko się jeszcze na tatarskie posiłki oglądał, pod Barem bowiem źle jakoś zaczęło się powodzić rebelii. Oto pan Lanckoroński, regimentarz, mocno tam znaczne kupy pogromił, miasto zdobył i zamek załogą obsadził. Legło tam na placu kilka tysięcy kozactwa i ich to właśnie chciał stary Burłaj pomścić, a przynajmniej zamek na powrót odebrać. Kuna jednak powiadał, że ostatnie rozkazy Chmielnickiego, aby na Wołyń iść, przeszkodziły tym zamiarom i że Baru nie będą na teraz oblegali, chybaby Tatarowie koniecznie chcieli. – A co, panie Michale? – mówił na drugi dzień Zagłoba – Bar przed nami i mógłbym tam po raz drugi kniaziównę schronić, ale niech go tam kaduk zje! Nie wierzę już ani Barowi, ani żadnej fortecy od czasu, jak hultajstwo ma więcej armat niż wojska koronne. To mnie jeno niepokoi, że jakoś chmurzy się koło nas. – Nie tylko się chmurzy – odrzekł rycerz – ale już burza za nami wali, to jest Tatary i Burłaj, który, gdyby nas dogonił, wielce byłby zdziwiony, iż nie ku Kijowu, ale w przeciwną stronę zdążamy. – I gotów by nam inną drogę pokazać. Niechże mu diabeł wpierw pokaże, który szlak najprościej do piekła prowadzi. Zróbmy układ, panie Michale: z hultajstwem już ja będę sobie za nas wszystkich radził, ale z Tatary – niech będzie twoja głowa. – Łatwiejże waćpanu z hultajami, którzy nas za swoich biorą – odpowiedział Wołodyjowski. – Co do Tatarów, jedyna teraz rada jak najprędzej uciekać, aby z matni póki czas się wyśliznąć. Konie dobre, gdzie się zdarzy, musimy po drodze kupować, aby te zawsze były świeże. – Starczy i na to trzosik pana Longina, a jak nie starczy, to Rzędzianowi Burłajowy odbierzemy – a teraz naprzód! I jechali jeszcze śpieszniej, aż piana okrywała boki bachmatów i spadała jak płaty śniegowe na step zielony. Przebyli Derłę i Ladawę. W Barku zakupił pan Wołodyjowski nowe bachmaty, starych nie rzucając, bo te, które od Burłaja mieli w darze, wielkiej były krwi, więc zachowano je na luźne– i szli naprzód, coraz krótsze czyniąc przystanki i noclegi. Zdrowie dopisywało wszystkim wybornie i Helena, choć zmęczona podróżą, czuła, że jej z dniem każdym coraz więcej sił przybywa. W jarze pędziła życie zamknięte i prawie nie opuszczała swojej wyzłoconej komnaty, nie chcąc spotykać się z bezwstydną Horpyną i słuchać jej rozmów i namów – teraz zaś świeże powietrze stepowe wracało jej zdrowie. Róże zakwitły na jej policzkach, słońce przyciemniło jej twarz, ale za to oczy nabrały blasków, i gdy czasem wiatr zwichrzył jej włosy na czole, rzekłbyś: Cyganka jaka, najcudniejsza worożycha albo cygańska królewna jedzie stepem szerokim – przed nią kwiaty, a za nią rycerze!... Pan Wołodyjowski z wolna się z jej nadzwyczajną urodą oswajał, ale że zbliżała ich podróż, więc się na koniec i oswoił. Odzyskał wówczas mowę i wesołość i często, tocząc przy niej koniem, opowiadał o Łubniach, a najwięcej o swojej ze Skrzetuskim przyjaźni, bo zauważył, że tego rada słucha. Czasem też się i drażnił z nią mówiąc: – Bohuna–m przyjaciel i do niego waćpannę wiozę. A ona ręce składała niby z wielkiego strachu i nuż się słodkim głosem prosić: – Nie czyńże tego, luty rycerzu lepiej od razu mniej zetnij. – O, nie może być! już tak uczynię! – odpowiadał srogi rycerz. – Zetnij! – powtarzała kniaziówna mrużąc swe śliczne oczy i wyciągając ku niemu szyję. Wówczas mrówki poczynały chodzić po krzyżach małemu rycerzowi. „Idzie do głowy ta dziewka, jak wino! – myślał sobie – ale się nim nie upiję, bo cudze” – i wstrząsał się tylko poczciwy pan Michał, i koniem naprzód ruszał. A gdy już w trawy jak nurek w wodę pornął, zaraz mrówki z niego opadały i całą uwagę na drogę zwracał: czy bezpieczna, czy dobrze jadą i czyli skąd jaka przygoda się nie zbliża? Więc wspinał się na strzemionach, żółte wąsiki nad falę traw wytykał i patrzył, wietrzył, słuchał jak Tatar, kiedy to w Dzikich Polach wśród burzanów myszkuje. Pan Zagłoba również był najlepszej myśli. – Łatwiejże nam teraz umykać – mówił – niż wtedy nad Kahamlikiem, kiedyśmy to musieli jak psi, piechotą, z wywieszonymi językami drałować. Ozór mi w gębie tak wtedy wysechł, że mógłbym był nim drzewo strugać, a ninie chwalić Boga, i odpocznienie na noc bywa, i jest czym gardło od czasu do czasu odwilżyć. – A pamiętasz waszmość, jakeś to mnie na ręku przez wodę przenosił? – mówiła Helena. – Będziesz i ty miała, daj Boże doczekać, kogo na ręku nosić: Skrzetuskiego w tym głowa! – Hu! hu! – śmiał się Rzędzian. – Zaniechaj waść, proszę – szeptała kniaziówna płonąc i spuszczając oczy. Tak to oni ze sobą na stepie rozmawiali, aby czas drogi skrócić. Na koniec za Barkiem i Jołtuszkowem wstąpili w kraj zębami wojny świeżo poszarpany. Tam grasowały dotychczas kupy zbrojne hultajstwa, tam też niedawno i pan Lanckoroński palił i ścinał, bo dopiero przed kilkunastoma dniami do Zbaraża się cofnął. Dowiedzieli się też nasi podróżni od miejscowych ludzi, że Chmielnicki z chanem ruszyli wszystkimi siłami przeciw Lachom, a raczej przeciw regimentarzom, których wojska się buntują i nie chcą inaczej służyć, jak pod buławą Wiśniowieckiego. Przepowiadano przy tym ogólnie, że teraz pewno już przyjdzie na pohybel, czyli na ostateczny koniec Lachom albo Kozakom, gdy się bat'ko Chmielnicki z Jaremą spotkają. Tymczasem cały kraj był jakoby w ogniu. Wszystko porywało za broń i ciągnęło na północ, by się z Chmielnickim połączyć. Z dołu, od Niżu Dniestrowego, walił Burłaj z całą potęgą, a po drodze zrywały się wszystkie pułki z załóg, postojów i z pastwisk, bo wszędy przyszły rozkazy. Szły tedy sotnie, chorągwie, pułki, a obok nich płynęła jak fala bezładna czerń zbrojna w cepy, widły, noże, spisy. Koniuchowie i czabańczycy – porzucili swoje kosze, chutornicy – chutory, pasiecznicy – pasieki, dzicy rybacy – swoje komysze naddniestrzańskie, myśliwi – bory. Wsie, miasteczka i miasta pustoszały. W trzech województwach zostały tylko po osadach baby i dzieci, bo mołodycie nawet ciągnęły z mołojcami na Lachów. A jednocześnie ze wschodu zbliżał się z całą główną siłą Chmielnicki jak burza złowroga krusząc po drodze potężną ręką zamki i zameczki i mordując niedobitków z zeszłych pogromów. Minąwszy Bar, pełen smutnych dla kniaziówny wspomnień, weszli nasí podróżni na stary gościniec prowadzący na Latyczów, Płoskirów, do Tarnopola i dalej aż do Lwowa. Tu coraz częściej napotykali: to tabory sforne wozów, to oddziały piechoty i jazdy kozackiej, to watahy chłopskie, to niezmierne stada wołów okryte obłokiem kurzawy, pędzone na spyżę dla wojsk kozackich i tatarskich. Droga stała się teraz niebezpieczna, bo raz wraz pytano ich: co zacz są, skąd idą i dokąd jadą? Kozackim sotniom pokazywał wówczas Zagłoba piernacz Burłajowy i mówił: – Od Burłaja my posłańcy, mołodycię Bohunowi wieziem. I na widok piernacza groźnego pułkownika rozstępowali się zwykle Kozacy, tym bardziej iż każdy rozumiał, że jeśli Bohun żyw, to się już musi pod wojskami regimentarzy koło Zbaraża lub Konstantynowa uwijać. Ale daleko trudniej było podróżnym z czernią, z dzikimi oddziałami pasterzy ciemnych, pijanych i żadnego prawie nie mających pojęcia o oznakach, wydawanych przez pułkowników na bezpieczny przejazd. Gdyby nie Helena, byliby owi półdzicy ludzie poczytywali Zagłobę, Wołodyjowskiego i Rzędziana za swoich i za starszych, jakoż nawet tak i bywało; ale Helena zwracała wszędzie uwagę zarówno swoją płcią, jak i nadzwyczajną urodą, a stąd rodziły się i niebezpieczeństwa, które z największym trudem trzeba było przezwyciężać. Czasem więc pokazywał pan Zagłoba piernacz, a czasem pan Wołodyjowski zęby, i niejeden tam trup padał za nimi. Kilka razy tylko niedoścignione bieguny Burłajowe uchroniły ich od zbyt ciężkiej przygody – i podróż, tak z początku pomyślna, stawała się z dniem każdym cięższą. Helena, lubo z natury mężna, poczęła od ustawicznej trwogi i bezsenności na zdrowiu szwankować i naprawdę wyglądała na brankę wleczoną mimo woli w nieprzyjacielskie namioty; pan Zagłoba pocił się srodze i coraz nowe wymyślał fortele, które mały rycerz zaraz w bieg wprowadzał, obaj zaś pocieszali kniaziównę, jak mogli. – Tylko nam minąć to mrowie, które jest jeszcze przed nami – mówił mały rycerz – i przyjść pod Zbaraż, zanim Chmielnicki z Tatary okolice jego zaleje. Dowiedział się bowiem po drodze, że regimentarze ściągnęli do Zbaraża i że w nim zamierzają się bronić – tam więc zdążali spodziewając się słusznie, że i książę Jeremi do regimentarzy ze swoją dywizją przybędzie, zwłaszcza że część jego sił, i to znaczna, stałe w Zbarażu miała locum. Tymczasem doszli aż pod Płoskirów. Mrowie rzedło na gościńcu istotnie, bo już o dziesięć mil drogi zaczynał się kraj zajęty przez chorągwie koronne, więc watahy kozackie nie śmiały zapuszczać się dalej, wolały bowiem czekać w bezpiecznym oddaleniu na przybycie Burłaja z jednej, a Chmielnickiego z drugiej strony. – Już dziesięć mil tylko! już dziesięć mil tylko! – powtarzał zacierając ręce pan Zagłoba. – Byleśmy się do pierwszej chorągwi dostali, to już i do Zbaraża dojedziemy w bezpieczności. Pan Wołodyjowski jednak postanowił znowu zaopatrzyć się w świeże konie w Płoskirowie, bo te, które kupiono w Barku, były już do niczego, a Burłajowe trzeba było na czarną godzinę oszczędzać. Ostrożność ta stała się konieczną, odkąd rozeszła się wieść, że Chmielnicki już pod Konstantynowem, a chan ze wszystkimi ordami wali od Piławiec. – My tu z kniaziówną zostaniemy pod miastem, bo lepiej nam się na rynku nie pokazywać – rzekł mały rycerz do Zagłoby, gdy przybyli do opuszczonego domku, odległego o dwie staje drogi od miasta – a waszeć idź, popytaj u mieszczan, czyli koni gdzie na przedaż albo na zamianę nie mają. Wieczór już, ale ruszymy na całą noc. – Niedługo wrócę – rzekł pan Zagłoba. I odjechał ku miastu, Wołodyjowski zaś kazał Rzędzianowi porozluźniać nieco popręgów u kulbak, ażeby bachmaty mogły odetchnąć, sam zaś wprowadził kniaziównę do izby, prosząc, aby się winem i snem pokrzepiła. – Chciałbym do świtania te dziesięć mil przejechać – mówił jej – później wszyscy wypoczniemy. Zaledwie jednak przyniósł bukłaki z winem i żywność, gdy zatętniało przed sienią. Mały rycerz spojrzał przez okno. – Pan Zagłoba już wrócił – rzekł – widno koni nie znalazł. W tej chwili drzwi izby roztwarły się i ukazał się w nich Zagłoba blady, siny, spotniały, zadyszany. – W konie! – zakrzyknął. Pan Michał zbyt był doświadczonym żołnierzem, aby w takich razach na pytania czas tracić. Nie tracił go nawet na ratowanie bukłaka z winem (który wszelako pan Zagłoba porwał), ale chwycił co prędzej kniaziównę, wyprowadził ją na podwórze i posadził na kulbakę; rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie, czy popręgi dociągnięte, i powtórzył: – W konie! Kopyta zatętniły i wkrótce znikli w ciemnościach jeźdźcy i bachmaty jak orszak mar. Lecieli długo bez wypoczynku, aż dopiero gdy blisko mila drogi dzieliła ich od Płoskirowa i przed wejściem księżyca pomroka stała się tak gruba, że wszelki pościg był niemożebny, pan Wołodyjowski zbliżył się do Zagłoby i spytał: – Co to było? – Czekaj... panie Michale, czekaj! Okrutniem się zdyszał, mało mi nóg nie odjęło... uf! – Ale co to było? – Diabeł we własnej osobie, mówię ci, diabeł albo smok, któremu jedną głowę utniesz, druga odrasta. – Gadajże waść wyraźnie. – Bohuna na rynku widziałem. – Chyba waść masz delirium? – Na rynku go widziałem, jako żywo, a przy nim pięciu czy sześciu ludzi; policzyć nie mogłem, bo mało mi nóg nie odjęło... Pochodnie przy nim trzymali... Już tak myślę, że nam chyba bies jaki w drodze staje, i zgoła nadzieję w szczęśliwy skutek naszej imprezy straciłem... Czy on nieśmiertelny ten piekielnik, czy co? Nie mówże o nim Helenie... O dla Boga! waćpan go usiekłeś, Rzędzian go wydał... nie! on już żyw, wolny i w drogę lezie. Uf! o Boże! Boże!... mówię ci, panie Michale, że wolałbym spectrum na cmentarzu zobaczyć niż jego. I co, u diabła, za moje szczęście, że to ja go właśnie wszędy pierwszy spotykam! Psu wsadzić w gardło takie szczęście! Czy to nie ma innych ludzi na świecie? Niech go inni spotykają! Nie! zawsze ja i ja! – A on widział waści? – Żeby on mnie widział, to byś ty już mnie, panie Michale, nie widział. Tego tylko brakowało! – Ważna by to była rzecz wiedzieć – mówił Wołodyjowski – czy on goni za nami, czy też do Waładynki do Horpyny jedzie w tym mniemaniu, że nas po drodze ułapi? – Mnie się widzi, że do Waładynki. – Tak i musi być. Tedy my jedziemy w jedną stronę, a on w drugą, i teraz mila już albo dwie między nami, a za godzinę będzie pięć. Nim się po drodze o nas dowie i nawróci, będziemy w Żółkwi, nie tylko w Zbarażu. – Tak mówisz, panie Michale? Chwała Bogu! Jakobyś mi plaster przyłożył! Ale powiedz mnie, jak to być może, by on był na wolności, skoro jego Rzędzian w ręce komendanta włodawskiego wydał? – Po prostu uciekł. – To już szyję takiemu komendantowi uciąć. Rzędzian! hej, Rzędzian! – A czego jegomość chce? – pytał pachołek wstrzymując konia. – Komuś ty Bohuna wydał? – Panu Regowskiemu. – A któż to ten pan Regowski? – To wielki kawaler, porucznik pancerny spod chorągwi króla jegomości. – Bodajże cię! – rzekł trzasnąwszy w palce Wołodyjowski – to już ja wiem! Nie pamiętasz no waćpan, co nam pan Longinus opowiadał o nieprzyjaźni pana Skrzetuskiego z Regowskim? To przecie pana Łaszcza strażnika krewniak i za jego konfuzję ma do Skrzetuskiego odium. – Rozumiem, rozumiem! – zakrzyknął pan Zagłoba. – On to musiał Bohuna na złość puścić. Ale to kryminał taka sprawa i gardłem pachnie. Pierwszy będę delatorem! – Daj go Boże spotkać – mruknął pan Michał – a pewnie do trybunałów nie pójdziemy. Rzędzian nie wiedział dotąd, o co idzie, bo po odpowiedzi danej Zagłobie znów wysunął się naprzód do kniaziówny. Jechali teraz wolno. Księżyc zeszedł, mgły, które z wieczora unosiły się nad ziemią, opadły – i noc zrobiła się widna. Wołodyjowski pogrążył się w zamyśleniu. Zagłoba przeżuwał jeszcze czas jakiś resztki przerażenia, na koniec rzekł: – Dałżeby Bohun teraz i Rzędzianowi, gdyby go w ręce dostał! – Powiedz mu waćpan nowinę, niech się strachu naje, a ja tymczasem pojadę przy kniaziównie – odpowiedział mały rycerz. – Dobrze! Hej, Rzędzian! – A czego? – pytał pachołek wstrzymując ponownie konie. Pan Zagłoba zrównał się z nim i milczał przez chwilę, czekając, by Wołodyjowski i kniaziówna oddalili się dostatecznie; na koniec rzekł: – Wiesz, co się stało? – Nie wiem. – Pan Regowski puścił Bohuna na wolność. Widziałem go w Płoskirowie. – W Płoskirowie? teraz? – pytał Rzędzian. – Teraz. A co? nie zlatujesz z kulbaki? Promienie księżyca padały prosto na pucołowatą twarz pachołka i pan Zagłoba nie tylko nie dojrzał na niej przerażenia, ale z największym zdziwieniem spostrzegł ów wyraz srogiej, zwierzęcej prawie zawziętości, który Rzędzian miał wówczas, gdy Horpynę mordował. – Cóż? to się Bohuna nie boisz czy co? – pytał stary szlachcic. – Mój jegomość – odparł pachołek – jeżeli jego pan Regowski puścił, to już ja sam muszę na nowo pomsty nad nim szukać za moją krzywdę i pohańbienie. Przecie mu tego nie daruję, bom poprzysiągł, i gdyby nie to, że pannę odwozimy, zaraz bym w jego tropy pojechał: niechże moje nie przepada! „Tfu! – pomyślał Zagłoba – wolę, żem temu pachołkowi nijakiej krzywdy nie uczynił.” Po czym popędził konia i po chwili zrównał się z kniaziówną i Wołodyjowskim. Po godzinie drogi przeprawili się przez Medwiedówkę i wjechali w las ciągnący się od samego brzegu rzeki dwoma czarnymi ścianami wzdłuż drogi. – Już tę okolicę znam dobrze – rzekł Zagłoba. – Teraz ten bór niedługo się skończy, za nim będzie z ćwierć mili pola gołego, przez które idzie gościniec z Czarnego Ostrowu, a potem znów bory jeszcze większe, aż do Matczyna. Da Pan Bóg, że w Matczynie zastaniemy już chorągwie polskie. – Pora już, żeby zbawienie przyszło! – mruknął Wołodyjowski. Czas jakiś jechali w milczeniu, jasnym, oświeconym przez promienie księżyca, gościńcem. – Dwa wilki drogę przeszły! – rzekła nagle Helena. – Widzę – odparł Wołodyjowski. – A ot, trzeci! Szarawy cień przemknął się istotnie o sto kilkadziesiąt kroków przed końmi. – Ot, czwarty! – zawołała kniaziówna. – Nie, to sarna; patrz waćpanna: dwie, trzy! – Co, u licha! – zakrzyknął pan Zagłoba. – Sarny za wilkami gonią! Świat, widzę, przewraca się do góry nogami. – Jedźmy no nieco prędzej – rzekł zaniepokojonym głosem pan Wołodyjowski. – Rzędzian bywaj! i z panną naprzód! Pomknęli, ale Zagłoba pochylił się w pędzie do ucha Wołodyjowskiego i pytał: – Panie Michale, a co tam nowego? – Źle – orzekł mały rycerz. – Widziałeś waść: zwierz z legowisk ze snu się zrywa i nocą pomyka. – Oj! A co to znaczy? – To znaczy, że go płoszą. – Kto? – Wojska – Kozacy albo Tatary – idą nam od prawej ręki. – A może nasze chorągwie? – Nie może być, bo zwierz umyka od wschodu, od Piławiec, więc pewno Tatarzy szeroką ławą idą. – Umykajmy, panie Michale, na miły Bóg! – Nie ma innej rady. Ej, żeby tak tu kniaziówny nie było, podeszlibyśmy pod same czambuły, żeby z paru urwać, ale z nią... ciężka może być przeprawa, jeśli nas na oko wezmą. – Bój się Boga, panie Michale. Skręćmy w lasy za tymi wilkami albo co? – Nie może być, bo choćby nas zrazu nie dostali, to kraj przed nami zaleją, a potem jakże się wydostaniem? – Niechże ich siarczyste pioruny zatrzasną! Tego nam tylko brakowało. Ej, panie Michale, czy się nie mylisz? Wilcy to przecież za koszem ciągną, nie przed nim pomykają. – Które są po bokach, to ciągną za koszem i ze wszystkich okolic się zbierają, ale te, co na przedzie, to się płoszą. Widzisz no waść tam, na prawo, między drzewami: łuna świta! – Jezusie Nazareński, Królu Żydowski! – Cicho waść!... Siła jeszcze tego lasu? – Zaraz się skończy. – A potem pole? – Tak jest. O Jezu! – Cicho waść!... Za polem drugi las? – Aż do Matczyna. – Dobrze! byle nas na tym polu nie najechali! Jeżeli się do drugiego lasu szczęśliwie przedostaniem, tośmy i w domu. Jedźmy teraz razem! Szczęściem kniaziówna z Rzędzianem na Burłajowych koniach. Popędzili konie i zrównali się z jadącymi na przedzie. – Co to za łuna na prawo? – pytała kniaziówna. – Mościa panno! – odrzekł mały rycerz – tu nie ma co ukrywać. To mogą być Tatarzy. – Jezus Maria! – Nie trwóż się waćpanna! Szyja moja w tym, że im umkniemy, a w Matczynie nasze chorągwie. – Dla Boga! umykajmy! – rzekł Rzędzian. Ucichli i mknęli jak duchy. Drzewa poczęły rzednąć, las kończył się – ale też i łuna nieco przygasła. Nagle Helena zwróciła się do małego rycerza. – Mości panowie! – rzekła – przysięgnijcie mi, że żywa nie pójdę w ich ręce! – Nie pójdziesz! – odrzekł Wołodyjowski – pókim ja żyw! Zaledwie skończył, wypadli z lasu na pole, a raczej na step, który ciągnął się blisko ćwierć mili, a na którego przeciwległym końcu czerniła się znów wstążka lasu. Halizna ta, ze wszystkich stron odkryta, srebrzyła się teraz cała od promieni księżyca i było na niej tak prawie widno, jak w dzień. – To najgorszy szmat drogi! – szepnął do Zagłoby Wołodyjowski – bo jeśli oni są w Czarnym Ostrowiu, to tędy pójdą, między lasami. Zagłoba nie odrzekł nic, jeno piętami konia ścisnął. Dobiegli już do połowy pola, przeciwległy las stawał się coraz bliższy, wyraźniejszy, gdy nagle mały rycerz wyciągnął rękę ku wschodowi. – Patrz waść – rzekł do Zagłoby – widzisz? – Krze jakoweś i zarośla w dalekości. – Te krze się ruszają! W konie teraz, w konie, bo już nas dojrzą niezawodnie! Wiatr zaświstał w uszach uciekających – zbawczy las zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Nagle z owej ciemnej masy zbliżającej się od prawej strony pola doleciał naprzód jakoby szum podobny do szumu fal morskich, a w chwilę potem jeden ogromny krzyk targnął powietrzem. – Widzą nas! – ryknął Zagłoba. – Psy! szelmy! diabły! wilcy! łajdaki! Las był tak blisko, że uciekający czuli już prawie surowe i chłodne jego tchnienie. Ale też i chmura Tatarów stawała się coraz wyraźniejszą, a z ciemnego jej ciała poczęły wysuwać się długie odnogi, jakoby macki olbrzymiego potworu – i zbliżać się ku uciekającym z niepojętą szybkością. Wprawne uszy Wołodyjowskiego odróżniły już wyraźne wrzaski: „Ałła! Ałła!” – Koń mi się potknął! – krzyknął Zagłoba. – Nic to – odparł Wołodyjowski. Ale przez głowę przelatywały mu na kształt piorunów pytania: co będzie, jeżeli konie nie wytrzymają? co będzie, jeżeli który z nich padnie? Były to dzielne tatarskie bachmaty, żelaznej wytrwałości, ale szły już od Płoskirowa, mało co wypoczywając po onym szalonym biegu od miasta aż do pierwszego lasu. Można się było wprawdzie przesiąść na luźne, lecz i luźne były znużone. „Co będzie?” – myślał pan Wołodyjowski i serce zabiło mu trwogą, może po raz pierwszy w życiu – nie o siebie, ale o Helenę, którą w tej długiej podróży pokochał jak siostrę rodzoną. A wiedział i to, że Tatarzy raz zacząwszy gonitwę, nie ustaną tak prędko. – Niechże nie ustają, a jej nie zgonią! – rzekł do siebie ścisnąwszy zęby. – Koń mi się potknął! – zawołał po raz drugi Zagłoba. – Nic to! – powtórzył Wołodyjowski. Tymczasem wpadli do lasu. Objęła ich ciemność, ale też pojedynczy jeźdźcy tatarscy nie byli dalej za nimi, jak na kilkaset kroków. Wszelako mały rycerz wiedział już, jak ma postąpić. – Rzędzian! – krzyknął – skręcaj z panną w pierwszą drogę z gościńca. – Dobrze, mój jegomość! – odrzekł pachołek. Mały rycerz zwrócił się do Zagłoby: – Pistolety w garść! I jednocześnie położywszy rękę na cuglach konia pana Zagłoby, począł jego bieg hamować. – Co robisz?! – krzyknął szlachcic. – Nic to! Wstrzymuj waść konia. Odległość między nimi a Rzędzianem, który umykał z Heleną, poczęła się zwiększać coraz bardziej. Na koniec przybyli do miejsca, gdzie gościniec skręcał się dość nagle ku Zbarażowi, a wprost dalej szła wąska drożyna leśna wpółprzesłonięta gałęziami. Rzędzian wpadł na nią i po chwili oboje z Heleną znikli w gęstwinie i ciemności. Tymczasem Wołodyjowski wstrzymał konia swego i Zagłoby. – Na miłosierdzie boskie! co czynisz? – ryczał szlachcic. – Wstrzymamy pogoń. Nie ma innego dla kniaziówny ratunku. – Zginiemy! – To zginiemy. Stań tu waść na boku gościńca! tutaj! tutaj! Obaj przyczaili się w ciemności pod drzewami – tymczasem gwałtowny tętent bachmatów tatarskich zbliżał się i huczał jak burza, aż się cały las nim rozlegał. – Stało się! – rzekł Zagłoba i podniósł do ust bukłak z winem. Pił i pił – po czym wstrząsnął się. – W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego! – zakrzyknął – gotowym na śmierć! – Zaraz! zaraz! – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Trzech idzie naprzód, tegom chciał! Jakoż na jasnym gościńcu ukazało się trzech jeźdźców siedzących widocznie na najlepszych bachmatach, tak zwanych na Ukrainie wilczarach, bo w biegu wilka doganiały; za nimi o dwieście lub trzysta kroków pędziło kilkunastu innych, a dalej jeszcze cały gęsty, zbity tłum ordyńców. Gdy trzej pierwsi zrównali się z zasadzką, huknęły dwa strzały, po czym Wołodyjowski rzucił się jak ryś na środek gościńca i w jednym mgnieniu oka, nim pan Zagłoba miał czas spojrzeć i pomyśleć, co się stało, trzeci Tatar padł jakby gromem rażony. – W konie! – krzyknął mały rycerz. Pan Zagłoba nie dał sobie tego dwa razy powtarzać, i ruszyli gościńcem na kształt dwóch wilków, za którymi stado zajadłych psów goni; tymczasem dalsi ordyńcy nadbiegli do trupów i poznawszy, że owe gonione wilki potrafią na śmierć ukąsić, wstrzymali nieco konie czekając na innych towarzyszów. – Widzisz waść! – rzekł Wołodyjowski – wiedziałem, że się zatrzymają! Ale jakkolwiek uciekający zyskali kilkaset kroków, przerwa w gonitwie nie trwała długo, tylko że Tatarzy biegli już większą kupą i nie wysuwali się pojedynczo naprzód. Jednakże konie uciekających były zmęczone długą drogą i pęd ich słabł. Szczególnie koń Zagłoby, wiozący na grzbiecie tak znaczny ciężar, potknął się znowu raz i drugi; staremu szlachcicowi resztki włosów stanęły na głowie na myśl, że padnie. – Panie Michale, najdroższy panie Michale! nie opuszczajże mnie! – wołał z desperacją. – Bądź waść pewien! – odpowiedział mały rycerz. – Żeby tego konia wilcy... Nie skończył, gdy pierwsza strzała bzyknęła mu koło ucha, a za nią inne poczęły bzykać i świstać, i śpiewać, jakoby bąki i pszczoły. Jedna przeleciała tak blisko, że prawie otarła się bełtem o uszy pana Zagłoby. Wołodyjowski zwrócił się i znowu dał po dwakroć z pistoletów ognia do goniących. Wtem koń pana Zagłoby potknął się tak silnie, że nozdrzami niemal zarył w ziemi. – Na Boga żywego, koń mi pada! – krzyknął rozdzierającym głosem szlachcic. – Z kulbaki i w las! – zagrzmiał Wołodyjowski. To rzekłszy sam osadził konia, zeskoczył i w chwilę później obaj z Zagłobą znikli w ciemnościach. Ale manewr ten nie uszedł skośnych oczu Tatarów i kilkudziesięciu z nich zeskoczywszy również z koni puściło się w pogoń za uciekającymi. Gałęzie zerwały z głowy czapkę Zagłobie i biły go po twarzy, szarpały za żupan, ale szlachcic, wziąwszy nogi za pas, umykał, jakby mu trzydzieści lat wieku ubyło. Czasami padał, więc podnosił się i umykał jeszcze śpieszniej, sapiąc jak miechy kowalskie – na koniec stoczył się w głęboki wykrot i czuł, że się już nie wygramoli, bo siły opuściły go zupełnie. – Gdzie waść jest? – spytał z cicha Wołodyjowski. – Tu, w dole. Już po mnie! ratuj się, panie Michale. Ale pan Michał bez wahania wskoczył do wykrotu i położył rękę na ustach pana Zagłoby. – Cicho waść! może nas zminą! Będziem się zresztą bronili. Tymczasem nadbiegli Tatarzy. Jedni z nich minęli istotnie wykrot, sądząc, że zbiegowie uciekają dalej, inni szli z wolna, obmacując drzewa i rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Rycerze utaili dech w piersiach. „Niech tu który wpadnie – myślał w rozpaczy Zagłoba – to ja mu wpadnę!...” Wtem iskry posypały się na wszystkie strony: Tatarzy poczęli krzesać ogień... Przy blasku ich widać było dzikie twarze o wystających policzkach i nabrzękłe wargi dmuchające w zatlone hubki. Przez jakiś czas chodzili tak wkoło, o kilkadziesiąt kroków od wykrotu, podobni do jakichś złowrogich widm leśnych – i zbliżali się coraz bardziej. Ale w chwilę później jakieś dziwne szumy, szmery i zmieszane okrzyki poczęły dolatywać z gościńca i budzić uśpione głębie. Tatarzy przestali krzesać i stanęli jak wryci; ręka Wołodyjowskiego wpiła się w ramię Zagłoby. Krzyki zwiększały się i nagle buchnęły czerwone światła, a wraz z nimi rozległa się salwa muszkietów – jedna, druga, trzecia – za nią okrzyki: „Ałła”, szczęk szabel, kwik koni – tętent i wrzaski pomieszane Na gościńcu wrzała bitwa. – Nasi! nasi! – krzyknął Wołodyjowski. – Bij! morduj! bij! siecz! rżnij! – ryczał pan Zagłoba. Sekunda jeszcze: koło wykrotu przebiegło w największym popłochu kilkudziesięciu Tatarów, którzy zmykali teraz co duchu ku swoim. Pan Wołodyjowski nie wytrzymał, skoczył za nimi – i jechał na ich karkach wśród gęstwy i ciemności. Zagłoba pozostał sam na dnie jamy. Po chwili próbował wyleźć, ale nie mógł. Bolały go wszystkie kości i zaledwie zdołał na nogach się utrzymać. – Ha, łajdaki! – rzekł oglądając się na wszystkie strony – uciekliście! Szkoda, że tu który nie został. Miałbym kompanię w tej jamie i pokazałbym mu, gdzie pieprz rośnie. O poganie! narżną was tam teraz jak bydła! Dla Boga, hałas tam teraz coraz większy! Chciałbym, żeby to był sam książę Jeremi, bo ten by dopiero was przygrzał. Hałłakujcie! hałłakujcie! będą później wilcy nad waszym ścierwem hałłakowali. Ale też ten pan Michał, żeby mnie tu samego zostawić. Ba, nic dziwnego! Łakomy, bo młody. Po tej ostatniej przeprawie już i do piekła bym z nim poszedł, bo to nie taki przyjaciel, co w potrzebie opuszcza. A osa to jest! W mig tamtych trzech ukąsił. Żebym to miał przynajmniej ze sobą ten bukłak... ale już go tam pewnie diabli wzięli... konie rozdeptały. Jaszcze mnie tu jaka gadzina źgnie w tej jamie. Co to? Krzyki i salwy muszkietów poczęły oddalać się w stronę pola i pierwszego lasu. – Aha! – rzekł Zagłoba. – Już im na karkach jadą! Nie wytrzymaliście, psubraty! Chwała bądź Bogu najwyższemu! Krzyki oddalały się coraz bardziej. – Zdrowo jadą! – mruczał dalej szlachcic. – Ale to, widzę, przyjdzie mi posiedzieć w tej jamie. Tego by brakowało, żeby mnie wilcy zjedli. Naprzód Bohun, potem Tatarzy, a w końcu wilcy. Dajże, Boże, pal Bohunowi, a wściekliznę wilkom, bo o Tatarach już tam jakoś nasi myślą niezgorzej! Panie Michale! Panie Michale! Cisza odpowiedziała panu Zagłobie, tylko bór szumiał, a z dala coraz słabiej dochodziły okrzyki. – Chyba się tu spać położę – czy co? Niechże to diabli porwą! Hej, panie Michale! Ale cierpliwość pana Zagłoby na długą jeszcze miała być wystawiona próbę, bo szaro już było na niebie, gdy na gościńcu dał się ponownie słyszeć tętent, a następnie światła zabłysły w mroku leśnym. – Panie Michale! tu jestem! – zawołał szlachcic. – To waść wyłaź. – Ba! kiedy nie mogę. Pan Michał z łuczywem w garści stanął nad jamą i podając rękę Zagłobie, rzekł: – No! Tatarów nie ma. Przejechaliśmy się na nich aż za tamten las. – A któż to nadszedł? – Kuszel i Roztworowski w dwa tysiące koni. Moi dragoni także są z nimi. – A pogańców siła było? – At! komunik parotysięczny. – To chwała Bogu! dajże mi się czego napić, bom zemdlał. W dwie godziny później pan Zagłoba, napojony i nakarmiony należycie, siedział na wygodnej kulbace wśród dragonów Wołodyjowskiego, a obok niego jechał mały rycerz i tak mówił: – Już–że się waćpan nie martw, bo choć do Zbaraża razem z kniaziówną nie przyjedziemy, ale gorzej by było, gdyby wpadła w pogańskie ręce... – A może Rzędzian nawróci jeszcze do Zbaraża? – pytał Zagłoba. – Tego on nie uczyni, gościniec będzie zajęty; ów czambuł, któryśmy odparli, rychło wróci i w trop za nami iść będzie. Zresztą i Burłaj lada chwila nadciągnie i pierwej stanie pod Zbarażem, niżby Rzędzian mógł zdążyć. Z drugiej strony od Konstantynowa idą: Chmielnicki i chan. – O dla Boga ! toż oni właśnie z kniaziówną jakoby w matnię wpadną. – Głowa też Rzędziana w tym, aby się między Zbarażem a Konstantynowem, póki czas, przemknął i nie pozwolił się pułkom Chmielnickiego albo chanowym czambułom ogarnąć. I widzisz waść, mocno ja ufam, że on to potrafi. – Dajże tak, Boże! – Chytry to jest pachołek jak lis. Waćpanu fortelów nie brak, ale on jeszcze chytrzejszy. Siłaśmy głowy nałamali, jak dziewczynę ratować, i w końcu ręce nam opadły, a przez niego wszystko się naprawiło. Będzie się on teraz wyślizgiwał jak wąż, gdyż i o własną skórę mu chodzi. Ufaj waść, bo i Bóg jest nad nią, który ją tyle razy ratował, i przypomnij sobie, że sam mi w Zbarażu ufać kazałeś wtenczas, kiedy to Zachar przyjeżdżał. Zagłoba pokrzepił się nieco tymi słowami pana Michała, a następnie zamyślił się głęboko. – Panie Michale – rzekł po chwili – a nie pytałeś Kuszla, co się ze Skrzetuskim dzieje? – Jest już w Zbarażu i – chwalić Boga – zdrowy. Przyszedł z Zaćwilichowskim od księcia Koreckiego. – A co my jemu powiemy? – W tym sęk. – Wszakże on ciągle myśli, że dziewczyna w Kijowie zamordowana? – Tak jest. – A nie mówiłeś teraz Kuszlowi albo komu, skąd jedziemy? – Nie mówiłem, bom sobie myślał: lepiej się pierwej naradzimy. – Wolałbym chyba o całej imprezie zamilczeć– rzekł Zagłoba. – Miałaby dziewczyna teraz, Boże uchowaj! wpaść znowu w ręce kozackie albo tatarskie, to dla Skrzetuskiego byłaby nowa boleść – taka właśnie, jakoby mu kto przyschłe rany rozdrapał. – Głowę daję, że ją Rzędzian wyprowadzi. – Dałbym i ja za to chętnie swoją, ale nieszczęście teraz na świecie jak dżuma grasuje. Lepiej już milczmy i na wolę bożą wszystko zdajmy. – Niechże i tak będzie. Ale czy pan Podbipięta tajemnicy Skrzetuskiemu nie wyjawi? – Chyba go nie znasz! Parol kawalerski dał, a to dla tego litewskiego powyrka święta rzecz. Tu przyłączył się do nich Kuszel i jechali dalej razem – rozmawiając– przy pierwszych promieniach wschodzącego słońca – o rzeczach publicznych, o przyjściu regimentarzy do Zbaraża, które książę Jeremi spowodował, o bliskim przyjeździe księcia i o nieuniknionej już straszliwej z całą potęgą Chmielnickiego rozprawie. Ogniem i mieczem 56